


Fingon's Dream

by Himring



Series: Gloom, Doom and Maedhros [70]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingon's Dream

He awakes from dreams of Maitimo.

A happy dream. He remembers no details: merely the sense of Maitimo’s presence—his voice in Fingon’s ears, his scent in Fingon’s nostrils—fading upon the air; in Fingon’s mouth that familiar sensation of sweetness, as if a large spoonful of honey were dissolving, slowly.

For a moment longer, Fingon is blessed, secure and beloved.

‘…love you,’ he thinks drowsily. ‘…love you.’

He means Maitimo. He means everyone and everything.

Outside the sun rises, golden. A lark bursts into song.

Now Fingon is fully awake. Maitimo’s absence is like a sword-stroke. The love remains.

**Author's Note:**

> Within the series, assumed to be set during the period after the Dagor Bragollach, shortly before Luthien and Beren regain the Silmaril. But you don't really need to bother with that.


End file.
